Nunca é tarde pra começar a beber
by Liisel
Summary: O cara, Remus, pegou o copo hesitantemente e me olhou, uma expressão de quase-medo em seu rosto. "Nunca é tarde pra começar a beber," eu arrisquei a dizer, sorrindo, e então ele finalmente virou o copo em um gole só junto com a namorada.


**AVISO: **Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, homem com homem (no caso, Sirius e Remus). Ela também é Universo Alternativo, o que significa que bruxos e mágica não existem aqui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nunca é tarde pra começar a beber<strong>_

"Well you ask me about the clothes I wear. And you ask me why I grow my hair,*" eu cantarolava em falsete, sincronizadamente com o vocalista da banda que se apresentava no palco, enquanto servia doses de vodka a duas garotas loiras com excesso de maquiagem sentadas no bar. Quando elas riram da minha "performance", eu apenas sorri do jeito mais sacana que conseguia, sem me importar.

Entenda, trabalho aqui de quinta à domingo, e não vejo uma banda boa há mais de um mês. Então eu realmente tenho que apreciar os momentos em que meus ouvidos não são enchidos com poluição sonora.

Já que quase ninguém vinha ao bar naquele agora (estavam praticamente todos aglomerados em volta do palco), abri uma garrafa de Heineken e me apoiei na bancada enquanto bebericava a cerveja, tentando assistir ao show. Até que uma voz soou atrás de mim.

"Mas, Tonks, você sabe que eu não bebo," um cara falava quase com desespero, e virei-me para encará-lo. Ele devia ter a minha idade, mas parecia incrivelmente deslocado ali no pub, com os cabelos castanhos-claros curtos e sem corte, calças jeans simples e um moletom cinza de uma faculdade qualquer. Diferentemente da garota ao seu lado, de idade duvidável pra frequentar um bar, que tinha os cabelos tingidos de rosa e usava uma jaqueta de couro muito parecida com a que eu mesmo estava vestindo.

Julgando pelo braço dele em torno da cintura dela, deviam ser um casal. Um casal bastante estranho, se você me permite dizer.

"Mas você 'tá muito quieto, Remus! Meus amigos não vão gostar de você, desse jeito..." ela disse, fazendo biquinho, e eu tive me controlar pra não rir da cara de quem não dava a mínima que ele fez. "Manda duas doses de Jack, por favor?" ela me pediu, sorrindo.

Eu rapidamente coloquei dois copos no balcão e abri a garrafa do whiskey, servindo-o em pequenas quantidades. O cara, Remus, pegou o copo hesitantemente e me olhou, uma expressão de quase-medo em seu rosto. "Nunca é tarde pra começar a beber," eu arrisquei a dizer, sorrindo, e então ele finalmente virou o copo em um gole só junto com a namorada.

Dessa vez, ri abertamente da careta que ele fez e que parecia estampada permanentemente em seu rosto. Ele passou a mão pelo pescoço como se estivesse dolorido, e a garota revirou os olhos. Servi mais duas doses quando ela me pediu.

"Você está tentando me matar?" ele perguntou, fazendo uma careta ao ver seu copo cheio outra vez, mas bebeu o líquido mesmo assim.

"Eu já volto, querido. Vou ali cumprimentar umas pessoas," Tonks falou, beijando-o na bochecha. Achei graça em como ele parecia desconfortável com uma coisa tão besta como um beijo na bochecha.  
>"E você... Mantenha-o bebendo, okay?" Ela me pediu, com um olhar divertido. Eu assenti e, sorrindo, ela desapareceu entre a multidão.<p>

Remus se sentou e olhou pra mim com aquela expressão de quase-medo outra vez. "Você vai realmente cooperar com essa loucura?"

Vesti minha melhor máscara de inocência e sorri. "Loucura? Às vezes beber faz bem, sabe," falei, tomando um gole da minha cerveja abandonada logo depois.

"Cara. Eu faço faculdade de medicina. Não, não faz bem," ele me respondeu, mas também sorriu.

"Ah, mas admita que é engraçado. Você vai se divertir hoje, e amanhã também quando lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu," falei, propositalmente esquecendo da parte "e vai ter uma ressaca absurda" que deveria ser incluída nessa sentença.

"É justamente disso que eu tenho medo," ele disse, suspirando. "Já que você vai me embebedar mesmo, qual seu nome?"

"Sirius," respondi, estendendo minha mão para que ele a apertasse, do outro lado do balcão.

"O meu é Remus," ele falou, e eu quase disse que já sabia porque estava ouvindo a conversa dele com a namorada. Mas não seria muito sensato. "E, hm, será que não tem alguma coisa... mais... bebível? Algo que não me faça sentir como se minha garganta estivesse se desintegrando."

"Ah... tem cerveja."

"Não gosto," Remus respondeu, e eu arregalei os olhos.

"De nenhuma delas?" Perguntei, incrédulo. Como é que alguém podia não gostar de cerveja?

"Nenhuma," ele afirmou, e riu da minha expressão de choque. Meneei a cabeça, ainda inconformado, e tentei pensar em alguma outra coisa de teor alcóolico relativamente baixo.

"Bem, tem essa que as garotas costumam pedir," falei, sorrindo como um imbecil. Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, então continuei, "Se chama Cuba Libre. É basicamente rum com coca-cola. Mas creio que os amigos da sua namorada vão te chamar de frouxo ou algo do tipo se perceberem o que você está tomando."

"Ah," Remus disse, e mordeu o lábio inferior. Fiquei apenas o olhando enquanto ele ponderava, e não pude deixar de reparar que, mesmo muito diferente de mim e de qualquer pessoa ali, ele era, hm, bastante bonito. Nada que se compare a mim, mas ele tinha um... um charme. "Então acho que eu vou ter que virar o copo de uma vez antes de falar com eles, certo?" continuou, cortando a minha linha de pensamento absurda, e percebi que sorria.

Eu assenti e preparei o drink com rum de limão, tentando não deixá-lo muito forte, e entreguei o copo cheio em suas mãos. Ele apenas observou o conteúdo por alguns segundos, antes de arriscar um gole. Arregalou os olhos, e eu quase achei que tivesse errado. "Eu nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas é bom. Parece que tem algo de errado com a coca, mas não de um jeito ruim," foi o que ele disse, e então eu sorri.

"Viu só? Encher a cara não tem que ser uma coisa ruim," falei, piscando pra ele, e deixei-o sozinho por alguns momentos para atender três caras do outro lado do bar.

Quando voltei para onde Remus estava, ele tinha seu olhar fixo no palco e o copo em suas mãos vazio.

"Mais um?", perguntei e ele assentiu, ainda quieto ao observar a banda. "Você gosta de AC/DC, é?"

"Ah... sim, definitivamente. Não é minha banda favorita, mas as músicas são ótimas," respondeu, um pouco surpreso no começo. Eu sorri.

"Você não tem cara de quem gosta desse tipo de música," falei, dando-lhe outro copo de Cuba Libre. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Talvez eu não queira ter cara de quem gosta desse tipo de música," respondeu, dando de ombros. Tentei fazer a melhor cara de ofendido possível, e acho que foi só então que ele reparou em mim - cabelos compridos, jaqueta de couro e roupas pretas. Desesperadamente, adicionou, "Mas não tenho nada contra quem é assim."

Não consegui conter minha risada. "Relaxa, cara. Mas, hm, você não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que frequentaria um lugar como esse. Estou curioso."

Ele suspirou. "E não sou. Veja, eu prefiro muito mais ficar em casa e relaxar. Não tenho nada contra as noites em que meus amigos compram sabe-se lá quantos engradados de cerveja, desde que não me arrastem pra um lugar muito... cheio de pessoas," começou a falar, brincando com o copo que já estava quase vazio. Sinto cheiro de um porre forte chegando a qualquer momento, anote minhas palavras. "Mas Tonks praticamente me arrastou aqui, então o que eu ia fazer?"

"Entendo. Você realmente parece do tipo caseiro, se quer saber," eu disse e sorri. Ele fez o mesmo para depois simplesmente suspirar outra vez.

"Eu realmente deveria deixar ela aí e voltar pra casa. O nível de álcool no meu sangue já não deve ser seguro o suficiente pra dirigir, de qualquer forma. Melhor agora do que quando essa coisa toda fizer efeito."

"Eu não acho que você deveria deixar sua namorada sozinha no meio desse monte de marmanjos," falei, e Remus riu amargamente.

"Talvez seria bom, ela poderia conhecer alguém e finalmente largaria do meu pé," ele respondeu, fazendo uma careta, e virou todo o resto da bebida em seu copo.

Ah, as peculiaridades que você escuta por ser um barman.

"Bem, eu acho que ela está te chamando," falei enfim, apontando para a direção onde a garota acenava animadamente para Remus. Ele fez um sinal pedindo para que ela esperasse. "Se você realmente não gosta dela, talvez deveria usar o aumento da coragem causado pelo álcool a seu favor," continuei, um pouco hesitante.

"Quer saber? Você está certo. Eu realmente deveria acabar com essa loucura," respondeu, sorrindo. Retribuí o gesto e retirei o copo vazio.

"Mais um?"

"Hm. Acho que eu vou querer outra dose daquele whiskey. Talvez esteja melhor agora...?" pediu, e poucos segundos depois tomava todo o líquido do copinho em um só gole. Isso não pode ser um hábito saudável.

"E então? Melhor?" perguntei, incapaz de ler sua expressão.

"Nah, continua horrível," falou sorrindo e se despediu, andando na direção da ainda namorada com passos trôpegos.

Ri comigo mesmo, meneando a cabeça. Se eu bem conhecia esse tipo de situação, Remus estaria de volta ao bar em menos de uma hora.

* * *

><p>Mesmo assim, eu não conseguia deixar de observá-lo de longe durante aquele período.<p>

Era um tanto engraçado o modo com que ele se mexia, um pouco mais devagar que o normal e com dificuldade para manter o equilíbrio. E então abraçava a todos que estivessem perto dele - isso é, com exceção da namorada.

A garota dos cabelos rosa-choque tinha os braços cruzados e só faltava ficar vermelha de raiva por estar sendo tão eficientemente evitada por ele. Eu realmente não consegui não rir (ganhando alguns olhares estranhos das pessoas sentadas no bar) quando Tonks tentou abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas Remus virou a cara e logo se desvencilhou de seus braços, voltando a ignorá-la.

Passados aproximadamente 40 minutos, ela finalmente puxou-o para um canto mais vazio do pub, ficando consequentemente mais perto de onde eu estava. E então começou a discutir com ele, parecendo extremamente irritada, e tive a impressão de que ela deveria estar no mínimo arrependida por realmente tê-lo feito beber. Quando finalmente parou de falar, Remus respondeu-a brevemente para depois rir como um idiota. Tonks arregalou os olhos.

Eu, que estava retirando dois copos vazios do balcão , quase - veja bem, _quase_- deixei-os se espatifarem no chão quando, aparentemente consumida pela fúria feminina ou sabe-se lá o que, a garota simplesmente respondeu-o com um tapa na cara e saiu dali, pisando duro enquanto voltava-se para onde estavam seus amigos.

Remus, parecendo um tanto abobado, levou a mão ao seu rosto de um modo adoráv-... digo, engraçado. Então deu de ombros e, como eu havia previsto, voltou ao bar.

Ele deixou-se cair em uma das banquetas, ainda massageando o local onde havia sido atingido, e sorriu abertamente quando me viu. "Heeeeeey, cara! Muito... ehh... obrigado pelo cose-conselho, sim, conselho."

É, eu não tenho dúvidas de que todo o álcool já está fazendo efeito. "Não se preocupe. É praticamente a segunda função do barman, sabe," respondi então, rindo levemente.

"Oh, sim, eu enteeendo. Mas será que você podia me dar outra daquela... como é que era o nome, mesmo? Jamaica Libre?" ele disse mais lentamente do que o comum, ficando bastante sério no final da sentença como se estivesse fazendo força para lembrar o nome. Ri ainda mais.

"Cuba, Remus, Cuba Libre. E é claro que sim. Você é o cliente aqui, certo?" pisquei para ele, que pareceu um pouco envergonhado mas continuou a sorrir. Preparei a bebida e logo a entreguei. Em questão de segundos, eu encarava pasmo o copo novamente vazio.

Felizmente, ele não pediu por outro drink durante algum tempo, e aproveitei a situação pra puxar assunto. Não que conversar com um bêbado seja o maior entretenimento que uma pessoa pode ter em um pub, mas Remus certamente parecia um cara legal. E, bem, eu estava curioso. "Se não for intromissão... o que foi que você disse pra ela? Deve ter sido bastante ruim, hein, pra garota chegar a te dar um tapa."

Ele me olhou e sorriu. "Aaah, foi algo como... Tonks, nós não podemos ficar juntos. E sabe por quê? Você tem peitos demais e outras coisas de menos. E então ela ficou meio brava..." disse enfim, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos.

Pisquei repetidamente. "Bem, a garota teve razão de ficar brava. Você tinha acabado de chamá-la de burra! Queria que ela ficasse feliz?" respondi, meneando a cabeça. Remus pareceu espantado por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir como um maníaco.

"Oh, não... Você entendeu tudo erraaado!" falou, sua voz ainda bastante alterada pelo efeito do álcool. " Eu nuunca disse que Tonks era burra... Sóóó apontei que ela não era um cara."

Ah, mas é clar- _O QUÊ?_

"Você é... gay?" sussurrei, me inclinando sobre o balcão para que apenas ele me ouvisse. Remus simplesmente sorriu.

"É claro! Mas heeey, Sirius, você poderia encher meu copo de novo?"

Arregalei os olhos, mas me impedi de fazer qualquer comentário - mais por medo de acabar falando algo que acabe soando simplesmente _errado_ do que algo que o ofenda. "... Certo."

Eu suspirei com alívio ao vê-lo beber o conteúdo de seu copo em pequenos goles dessa vez. "Mas se você é... você-sabe-o-que... o que diabos estava fazendo com ela?"

"Ah... Tonks é uma garota muito teimosa. Eu sempre dizia que ela era muito nova e que eu não tinha dinheiro pra ficar mimando uma namorada. Mas ela simplesmente... nunca me largou."

"Entendo..."

Remus sorriu outra vez e eu me perguntei se ele o fazia normalmente, ou eu estava sendo privilegiado por ver o lado bom do efeito do álcool em seu sangue.

Err... de onde é que veio isso?

* * *

><p>"Ei, ei. Acorda, Remus. Nós vamos fechar."<p>

Ele soltou um quase inaudível 'hm' e continuou com a cara enterrada entre seus braços no balcão. Suspirei e chacoalhei-o de leve, e então ele finalmente acordou.

Seus olhos castanhos claros se abriram lentamente e ele me encarou por alguns segundos, provavelmente assimilando onde estava, até que sorriu (pra variar). "Oooooooi, Sirius! Como você é aaalto..." disse, e então se levantou.

O que por sinal não deu muito certo, já que Remus cambaleou para trás no mesmo segundo em que seu traseiro se desencostou da banqueta, e eu me senti obrigado a segurá-lo porque... sei lá, vai que ele bate a cabeça no chão ou coisa assim?

Foi desse jeito que, por um simples erro de cálculo, eu acabei o abraçando. E quando eu já ia soltar meus braços de onde estavam segurando as costas de Remus, ele me abraçou de volta.

Abaixei meu rosto para olhá-lo, sentindo minha pele se esquentar pela proximidade - ou talvez pelo fato de que ele tinha o nariz afundado em minha camiseta, cheirando. "Cheiroso," falou (como se não fosse óbvio), sorrindo, e passou a me encarar.

Desconfortável com a ainda maior proximidade, virei o rosto para o lado, percebendo enfim que uma extremamente risonha faxineira nos encarava. Fiz uma careta pra ela, que parou de rir imediatamente, e afastei Remus até uma distância, eh, normal. "O pub está fechando. A gente tem que sair daqui."

"Ah... Certo. Eu aaacho que deixei as minhas chava-chaves no bolso do moletom..." respondeu ele, sua embriaguez inquestionavelmente estampada na voz que desafinava. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Você não está em mínimas condições pra dirigir, Remus."

"Mas é claaru que eu tô!" retrucou, cruzando os braços. Quase pedi que ele fizesse o quatro para provar que eu estava certo, mas achei mais prudente ignorá-lo.

"Você tem pelo menos algum dinheiro para o táxi?"

"Ehhh... Eu acho que tem alguma coisa aqui," e começou a revirar os bolsos do jeans à procura de qualquer tipo de dinheiro, até que finalmente me mostrou uma mão com algumas moedas que não completavam nem duas libras.

Suspirei e, meneando a cabeça, puxei-o pelo braço até o lado de fora fora do estabelecimento, arrepiando com o vento frio que soprava na rua quando chegamos na calçada. Remus me olhava confuso mas, sem paciência para explicar, continuei puxando-o até onde a minha moto estava estacionada.

Ele encarou o veículo com uma expressão de medo e quase se desequilibrou (sem sequer dar um passo). "Você sabe me explicar como chegar na sua casa?" perguntei enfim, subindo na moto.

"Era a Tonks quem sabia o caminho..." falou, e eu olhei imediatamente para o céu, pedindo paciência. Deus provavelmente estava me pregando uma lição de moral. _Não converse com os seus clientes, Sirius. Você não é frio o suficiente pra deixar um bêbado divertido dormir na rua._

Contei até dez e suspirei outra vez. "Pode passar a noite lá em casa, se quiser. Eu te trago aqui de manhã pra pegar o seu carro."

Remus continuou a me encarar - ou seria a moto? - estranhamente, sem falar nada ou sequer esboçar algum tipo de reação. "Ei. Você não vai subir?"

"Su-subir?" gaguejou, finalmente olhando-me nos olhos. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"É. Na garupa, sabe?"

"Ahh... certo," mas continuou estático.

"Remus?"

Ele arregalou os olhos e, com extrema lentidão, sentou-se atrás de mim na motocicleta.

"Agora você se segura em mim, okay?" falei, e logo senti braços trêmulos me abraçando por trás e o peito de Remus colar-se em minhas costas.

Assim que acelerei, seus braços se apertaram significamente em minha cintura e ele afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, provavelmente por medo. Eu diminuí a velocidade e logo ia falar que ele não precisava ficar com medo, quando um arrepio absurdo percorreu-me a espinha.

E não, não tinha nada a ver com o frio, ou talvez o vento que batia em meu rosto. Era culpa de uma coisa simples e estúpida como uma _respiração_. A respiração lenta de Remus que acariciava com leveza a minha pele.

Senti meu rosto esquentar porque, caramba, eu estava realmente tendo esse tipo de reação por causa de outro _cara_? Olhei de canto para trás, onde ele parecia estar completamente desatento ao que fazia comigo, e seus belos olhos estavam fechados.

Sirius Black, mas que diabos está acontecendo com você?

Voltei a focar meu olhar no asfalto, tentando não pensar em absolutamente nada, mas uma maldita lombada quase me fez mandar tudo para os infernos. Os lábios levemente umedecidos de Remus tocaram a minha pele, gelados, mas que causaram um arrepio bastante, er, quente passear pelo meu corpo.

Dessa vez ele levantou o rosto para me encarar, um tanto confuso, e meu rosto esquentou ainda mais. Era só o que me faltava. Corar por causa de um cliente, _homem_e completamente bêbado com quem eu estava dividindo a motocicleta.

Foi então que, pela graça de Deus, o prédio onde eu morava finalmente apareceu logo na esquina. Suspirei, aliviado, e alguns segundos depois eu já estava parando no estacionamento, finalmente descendo da moto e ajudando Remus a fazer o mesmo (mais porque ele tropeçou quando tentou fazer isso sozinho do que por altruísmo).

Como desgraça pouca é bobagem, eu descobri do pior jeito possível que se ajudar a um bêbado andar por um terreno plano já era um sofrimento, fazer isso enquanto vocês estão tentando subir cinco lances de escada é praticamente uma tarefa divina. Os passos de Remus eram incrivelmente tortos, e quase caímos por três vezes quando ele se desequilibrou, salvos apenas pelo corrimão, que segurei com toda a força que restava em mim.

Chegamos finalmente em meu andar e busquei pelas chaves dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta que eu vestia, logo abrindo a porta e ajudando Remus a entrar no apartamento. Estiquei o braço para apertar o interruptor, e a luz repentina era quase dolorosa aos meus olhos.

"Eh, sinta-se à vontade, ok? Eu vou, hm, buscar um travesseiro e uma coberta, e você pode dormir no sofá," falei, apontando para a mobília em questão - um sofá alaranjado em condições de limpeza duvidáveis, mas suficientemente confortável para se passar a noite - e ele sorriu, sem que saísse de onde estava praticamente ao lado da porta, me olhando estranhamente. Pisquei por repetidas vezes. "'Tá tudo bem, Remus?"

Ele riu baixinho e, com movimentos lentos e imprecisos, andou em minha direção. Fiquei absolutamente estático quando, do nada, ele me abraçou pela segunda vez naquela noite. "Obrigado," ele murmurou, seus olhos me encarando e sua boca curvada em um perfeito sorriso. Então ele me beijou.

Um tanto chocado, meu primeiro impulso foi afastar meu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do dele, ainda próximo o suficiente para sentir sua respiração quente misturar-se à minha. Tendo a visão um tanto debilitada pela proximidade, vi com dificuldade quando ele deu um meio sorriso, apenas alguns segundos antes de re-encostar seus lábios nos meus num quase-beijo.

Sem a mínima vontade de raciocinar (meus exatos pensamentos foram "Ah, que se dane"), dei logo um jeito de acabar com o maldito "quase", empurrando seu corpo contra a parede mais próxima e prensando-o com o meu.

Logo senti sua boca entreabrir-se e sua língua encontrar-se com a minha num contato extremamente delicioso, suas mãos ocupadas em segurar-me pela cintura de modo que eu sequer conseguisse sair dali. Levei minhas próprias mãos à sua nuca, massageando a pele e sentindo seus cabelos macios com a ponta dos meus dedos e ouvi Remus gemer durante o beijo, mandando arrepios como eletricidade percorrerem pelo meu corpo.

Afastamo-nos por alguns segundos, com a única finalidade de recuperar o fôlego, e eu podia sentir que o coração dele batia tão rapidamente em seu peito quanto o meu. Não conti um sorriso e logo estávamos nos beijando freneticamente outra vez, talvez com força e empolgação demais, mas o jeito com que ele o fazia era tão absurdamente _bom_que eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar.

O meu pequeno apartamento logo parecia quente demais, apesar de estarmos em pleno outono. Pausei o beijo outra vez para rapidamente livrar-me da jaqueta de couro, e ajudar a Remus tirar o seu moletom. E quando voltamos à ação anterior suas mãos adentraram minha camiseta, as pontas de seus dedos arranhando a pele de minhas costas ora levemente, ora com mais violência. Dessa vez, fui eu quem não consegui conter um gemido e repeti suas ações, e logo nossas camisetas estavam também jogadas ao chão.

O contato de pele contra pele parecia apenas aumentar o calor e a minha empolgação - e a de Remus também, já que eu sentia um certo volume formado na frente de seu jeans. Passei a beijar-lhe o pescoço, distribuindo leves chupões e mordidas pela sua pele. E foi então que percebi que ele estava quieto demais.

"Remus?" chamei, parando minhas ações para observá-lo, de fato extremamente quieto e com o olhar fixo num ponto qualquer. Ele apertou os olhos e sua boca contorceu-se numa careta e os únicos pensamentos que eu tive antes de puxá-lo rapidamente para o banheiro foram _oh, droga_.

* * *

><p>Quando eu começava a tomar a segunda xícara de café daquela manhã um tanto fria, Remus adentrou a cozinha com passos lentos, quase tímidos, esfregando os olhos.<p>

"Bom dia," falei e ele logo retribuiu o cumprimento, ainda andando em direção à mesa, parando por um momento para me olhar dos pés à cabeça e corando profundamente logo depois - o que provavelmente se deve ao fato de que eu estava tão vestido quanto ele: usávamos apenas cuecas samba-canção - e então sentou-se, bastante quieto, na cadeira ao meu lado. "Quer um pouco?" perguntei, indicando a xícara que eu ainda segurava em uma das mãos. "Ainda tem bastante na cafeteira," emendei, pausando apenas para dar mais um gole no café.

Ele fez uma careta. "Não, não, obrigado. Mas um pouco de água seria ótimo, minha boca está mais seca que o deserto do Saara..."

"Diga olá aos efeitos da bebedeira, querido Remus!" falei, rindo, e rapidamente peguei uma garrafa de água na geladeira e um copo no armário, colocando ambos em cima da mesa. Ele riu baixinho, quase inaudível, e logo serviu-se, dizendo um 'obrigado' antes de beber. Suspirou após um longo gole, mas manteve fixo seu olhar num ponto qualquer da toalha de mesa, recusando-se a me olhar. Arqueei uma sobrancelha, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa. O que não demorou muito a acontecer.

"Sirius, eu... eu não me lembro muito bem do que aconteceu depois que saímos do pub," falou enfim, parando por um momento quando seus olhos claros finalmente me encararam, um tanto assustados. Observei seus dedos se apertarem um pouco em volta do copo que segurava. "Por acaso eu, er, dormicomvocê?"

Sorri enquanto seu rosto tomava uma coloração avermelhada. "Nah. Não se preocupe, sim? Você só está... assim," comecei, gesticulando para indicar seu estado de quase-nudez, "porque começou a passar mal e, bem, suas roupas estão um pouco sujas agora," completei, resistindo à vontade de rir ao ver a expressão assustada em seu rosto.

"Isso meio que explica o meu estômago, acho. 'Tá um tanto esquisito, se mexendo demais," respondeu, finalmente deixando-se rir como se ainda estivesse tão bêbado quanto na noite anterior, e logo eu ria junto com ele, por tanto tempo que quase me esqueci qual era realmente a graça da coisa toda.

Meneei a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e tomei mais um gole do café que já estava quase frio. "Mas você me beijou, se quer saber."

Remus imediatamente arregalou os olhos e seu rosto se tornou tão corado (ou mais) do que antes. "Eu... eu sinto muito." disse, desviando o olhar outra vez.

"Eu não," respondi, calmamente depositando a xícara em cima da mesa. Ele me olhou de canto, parecendo um tanto confuso, e eu apenas sorri. Senti a ansiedade revirar minhas entranhas quando, quase que automaticamente, tomei seu queixo com uma de minhas mãos e lentamente aproximei meu rosto do seu. "Foi um beijo bom pra caramba," sussurrei, e em questão de milisegundos seus lábios se encontravam com os meus outra vez.

Quase surpreso com meus próprios atos, tentei aproximar-me mais dele, descendo uma de minhas mãos por suas costas nuas até encontrar o quadril, ansiando por mais contato - o que era um tanto desconfortável por causa da posição esquisita. Nossas línguas se massageavam lentamente, de um jeito que parecia mandar arrepios diretamente ao Sirius Jr., enquanto Remus praticamente puxava meus cabelos. Levantei-me ao mesmo tempo que ele, com cuidado para não parar o beijo, deliciando-me com o calor causado pelo contato de praticamente todo o seu corpo pressionado no meu...

… E foi basicamente assim, depois de deixar as malditas samba-canções - e a timidez de Remus - de lado, depois de inúmeros gemidos e suspiros e arranhões e outras marcas de todos os tipos que você puder imaginar, foi assim que ele acabou deitado por cima de mim no sofá da sala de estar (bastante exausto, se me permite dizer).

"Uau..." uma voz se pronunciou, mas eu estava tão desorientado que demorei cerca de dez segundos para perceber que fora Remus.

Devagar, desviei meu olhar para ele que, assim como eu, ainda respirava pesadamente e tinha um sorriso idiota estampado no rosto corado. "É..." sussurrei, rouco, e beijei-lhe outra vez. "Isso... É novo pra mim. Diferente. Mas de um jeito bom, com certeza."

Ele simplesmente riu. "Fico... feliz por você ter gostado," falou, desviando o olhar, quase como se sua timidez tivesse voltado de uma hora para a outra. Apoiou sua cabeça em meu peito e suspirou, mas eu conseguia ver que ele ainda sorria. Afaguei seus cabelos levemente molhados pelo suor, apenas aproveitando o momento.

Depois de alguns minutos, foi ele quem quebrou o silêncio outra vez. "Acho que eu tenho que ligar para Tonks. Sabe, pra me desculpar pela falta de delicadeza..." começou, baixinho, antes de sorrir e completar, "e agradecer por ter me arrastado para aquele pub maldito."

Deixei-me rir junto com ele por um bom tempo, meus dedos ainda segurando mechas de seus cabelos macios. "Claro, claro. Eu apoio a idéia. Mas antes, nós temos negócios inacabados."

"Negócios inacabados?" perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Usei meu melhor sorriso sacana antes de me aproximar de seu ouvido e sussurrar a resposta.

"Sabe, ainda temos que _batizar_ a cama do quarto, a mesa da cozinha e, por que não o chuveiro?"

Remus riu baixinho. "Mas já? Não faz nem dez minutos..." disse, ainda sorrindo.

"Você se surpreenderia," foi tudo o que respondi antes de beijá-lo outra vez.

**fim**

* * *

><p>* Trecho da música High Voltage, do ACDC.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado :D e, se não for pedir muito, eu ficaria super feliz com a sua review! *-* haha


End file.
